


;  ҉

by tinusee



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: все, что цветет, неизбежно увянет.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 6





	;  ҉

**Author's Note:**

> son lux - flickers

солнце любит кровь.

ты делаешь мне больно.

ты делаешь мне больно.

ты делаешь мне больно.

ты делаешь мне больно. ты делаешь мне больно.

ты делаешь мне больно.

больно.

мне больно. больно. больно. больно.

заткнись, закрой рот. замолчи.

мне больно. замолчи.

замолчи. замолчи. хватит, пожалуйста, мне больно.

хватит.

хватит. хватит.

— я люблю тебя, синдзи.

синдзи задыхается, хватается руками за рубашку каору, едва ли не разрывает ее, потому что ему, в паническом бреду, мертво-бледно-удушающем, кажется, что под ней скрываются белоснежные перья и золотая крошка.

— тише.

каору смотрит на него сверху вниз, протягивая руки, как бог тянется к адаму, благодатно-жизнедарующе, со всей любовью и жаждой прекрасного, ехидно-безрадостно, улыбаясь кому-то, но точно не ему.

смешной запиской «это был я» вырисовывает взглядом по кафельно-бледной стене, влюбленно-напыщенно ухмыляясь, отбивая ритм пальцами на бедре, закатывая глаза в наслаждении.

синдзи думает о конце света, об отце и о матери, лицо которой вспышками посещает разум каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза.

синдзи думает о каору, каждый час, каждую минуту, каждую секунду, все никак не может выбросить его из головы, запинается о собственные мысли, нервно что-то плетет языком, безуспешно пытается связать хоть немного слов в одно предложение, вспыхивает при каждом прикосновении, кусает щеки, крутит волосы на затылке, хрустит пальцами, в попытках забыть хоть немного, очиститься от паразитарно-мутуалистической зависимости.

белочно-белым, с подтеками рыжевато-красного расплескивается по полу, безвольной лужицей, тухлой тушкой забитого насмерть детьми котенка, жадно дышащей рыбкой, трепыхающейся бабочкой с обожженными крыльями.

в раковине булькает засорившийся слив, пытаясь пропустить воду, вперемешку с кровью и зубной пастой.

каору — красновато-карие глаза и пустая, немного пугающая, бессмысленная улыбка.

каору — синяки на сгибах локтей и темно-серые круги вокруг глаз.

каору — искусственно-живой, пластиково-теплый, иллюзорно-существующий.

синдзи на силиконово-холодном коврике в ванной, протирает брюки на коленках, крючится в истерике, заливаясь слезами, понимая, что выглядит до бессовестного жалко-жалостливо, задыхается в хрипах.

эмаль кафеля обжигает лодыжки холодом.

каору все еще смотрит, без капли ожидаемой жалости, только с непониманием и интересом, плещущимся в черно-космических зрачках.

— я что-то не так сказал?

все не так. все не так. все не так — неправильно, неестественно, нелепо, смешно, глупо; отвратительно до скрипа зубов, до расчесанной покрасневшей кожи на шее, до заживо гниющих внутренностей, до треснутого по швам черепа; до бесконечности.

— почему ты мне врешь?

голос — будто и не его собственный — режет ножом-бабочкой горло, пытаясь выдать слова за желаемое.

все, что цветет, неизбежно увянет.

— кто сказал, что я вру?


End file.
